crash_co_testing_labfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Allies
Super Mario Allies is a platforming game released for the Nintendo Switch, developed by Crash Co. It is the twentieth game in the Super Mario series, following Crash Co.'s previous Super Mario and the Underworld Trials. The game has a focus on "Allies", the characters that usually grant Mario abilities to help him on his adventures. As such, he has access to multiple powers and abilities depending on which ally is with him. Story The game opens with Mario sitting on top of Peach's Castle, suntanning with sunglasses in his boxers. Nearby, Yoshi is eating some berries with Toad, and Toadette walks by, delivering Mario a glass of lemonade. Mario takes a sip from it and lays it on a nearby table. However, Mario sees a piece of paper fly by through the air. Mario leaps from his seat and climbs the tallest tower on the castle, leaping from it to grab the paper and landing on the ground. Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette quickly climb down from the castle and run towards Mario. The four study the paper closely, revealing it to be a map leading to a currently uncharted island. Toadette says that finding the treasure to this map could be exciting, though Toad replies that they have no ship to sail. As they ponder the situation, Mario hears bells ring. He quickly runs towards a pair of binoculars and looks to the distance. He sees a black ghost ship arriving at the shore of the Mushroom Kingdom, which Mario recognizes as the Black Skull, a ship that helped Mario during his quest in Rougeport. Not before changing back into his regular attire, Mario runs to the beach, with his friends following. When they arrive at the beach, they see several Toads, Yoshis, Tostareans, Underworlders, and more crowding around it as it begins to dock. Mario and co. push through the crowd and see Cortez appearing. He says that he is looking for a crew to travel to a new, undiscovered island for treasure. Wasting no time, Mario, Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette climb aboard, with Cortez recognizing Mario and welcoming him to the crew. Mario also meets other familiar faces; Flavio, Pa-Patch, Admiral Bobbery, and Vivian. Flavio tells Mario that he found a map and has organized an expedition to find the treasure. Toad mentions that Mario just found a map as well, with Flavio asking Mario to show him. Mario complies, showing the entrepreneur his map. Flavio says the two are identical, and takes both maps for himself for "safe keeping". The other crew members greet Mario and friends. Soon after, Cortez announces that they will now be setting sail for the island. Everyone mans their stations as the Black Skull sets sail, leaving the Mushroom Kingdom. ---- A few days later, the Black Skull arrives at the mysterious island. Once the ship docks, the crew steps off the ship, with Flavio requesting that Mario scouts the area while everyone else sets up camp. Mario heads out, but after exploring a bit, finds his old friend Cappy. The Bonneter happily greets Mario, saying that he and Tiara arrived from Bonneton in search of a map's treasure. He wonders how Mario got on this island too, but then sees Toad running up to let Mario know that the camp has been finished. Cappy asks if Mario is on a treasure hunt too, with Mario answering yes. Cappy then says he would love to join, but ended up losing Tiara somewhere and asks for Mario's help. He obliges as Cappy replaces Mario's cap, with Cappy reminiscing in their "good ol' days". Mario eventually finds Tiara, but she quickly gets swallowed up by a massive jungle plant-like beast called Sporethorn. Mario and Cappy defeat the monster, setting Tiara free as well as a strange, golden arrow. Mario grabs it, causing a place on Cappy's map to begin glowing. Everyone returns to camp with Mario showing everyone Cappy's map. Flavio takes a look at it and says that the map may have radar-like functions, and may be pointing to somewhere. Tiara says that it happened when Mario grabbed a golden arrow, with Cappy suggesting they should find more of them. Bobbery points out that it's quite strange that there are three of the same map, but Flavio assures everyone there is nothing to worry about. As Tiara stays behind at camp, Cappy and Mario say they will head onward to find out where the arrow leads. Gameplay Super Mario Allies follows Super Mario Odyssey and Super Mario and the Underworld Trials in being a sandbox-based 3D platformer. The game sees Mario traveling through sandbox areas around the island. There are three main collectibles in this game; Star Dabloons, Dabloons, and Golden Arrows. Star Dabloons and Dabloons serve as the game's main collectibles; Star Dabloons are found within the game's main levels while Dabloons are found throughout the island. The latter are easier to collect but there are much more to collect. Inversely, Star Dabloons have greater value but require more effort to collect. Meanwhile, Golden Arrows are collected on the overworld; upon collecting them, a new location will be shown on the map and, in turn, the island, allowing the player to continue. These are usually collected from beating major bosses. In contrast to Super Mario Odyssey and Super Mario and the Underorld Trials, Mario's life meter has eight wedges akin to Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, and s such different obstacles deal varying amounts of damage. However, like Super Mario Odyssey, there are no lives, and players simply lose 20 Coins if they are defeated. Purple Coins also make a return, and can be used as currency at Wario's Emporium or Waluigi's Traveling Stand to obtain items in a similar vein to Crazy Cap. The game's central focus is the utilization of Allies. Throughout the game, Mario will team up with various Allies who help him on his adventure, granting him new abilities and attacks to explore the area and overcome obstacles. Through the pause menu, Mario can switch between his Allies at any time. Below is a list of Allies Mario can use, and their abilities: